


wolf of the twilight

by JessDarkangel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessDarkangel/pseuds/JessDarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portal gone wrong, an injured woman with white hair and Lambert, recipe for disaster? Maybe not she can't say anything yet but she comes from a different time where she a Witcher hunted for a murder she and others of her kind didn't commit. Some how she has entered the world of Geralt and the others, how she got there she can't work out and why she was thrown there. But there she was to her surprise the one man she cared for and had been killed dying in her arms, now alive and stood in front of her. </p>
<p>Can she figure it all out and could she control herself around him..as in does she want to kiss him or knock him on his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portals Suck

The wind chaffed at her skin as she ran as fast as she could, six men on horses galloped after her brandishing swords and firing arrows. Her white hair fluttered behind her like a banner, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other held out stretched in front of her. Her fingers moving as a portal opened in front of her. Its aura spinning and twisting like an out raged fire. 

With a quick glance back she turned and dove into the portal, but that was her mistake as she felt it hit, hard and fast. An arrow pierced her left shoulder and dug deep as she tumbled and turned inside the portal, her body screaming. Then it stopped and she felt icy fingers wrapped around her body as she landed hard, the arrow stem snapping off as she tumbled but the tip just pushed deeper into her shoulder and then out the other side.

She forced herself to stand all around her there was nothing but white as far as she could see, the snow whipped around her, feeling as if cutting her skin but there among the white to her relief was a spot of brown, the brown was a horse. Slowly and painfully she stood up a pool of red stained the perfect white of the snow as she walked over to it and stiffly climbed up on its back. She wondered how and why a horse that was saddled and bridled would be out there alone, but she was grateful for the fact it was as she didn't have to walk. Kicking it to move it began to trot away, her hands thought cold and numb held the rains as tight as she could, glad it knew where to go.

After several hours she was slumped over the horse, a trickle of red ran down its neck from her shoulder as he walked. She heard the hooves hit soft earth then change to stone but weak she could not move. Soon it stopped and she forced herself up off the horse to see a large stone castle in front of her, or what was left of one. At least it would be warm inside as the snow was now ankle deep. Pushing herself she fell off the horse into the snow and cried out from the pain she felt both from her shoulder and the fall, but it soon faded to a dull throb and she clambered to her feet noting the red pool that remained where she had fallen and her weak numb feeling throughout her body. 

After some time she finally made it to the large wooden doors , as hard as she could she banged on them, but nobody answered. Then to her surprise they swung easily opened. Pushing off the wall she had been leaning against she painfully walked inside. The first thing that caught her attention was a large fire burning and she headed for it stripping off her frozen wet clothing as she did leaving it like a trail to where she would eventual lay. Reaching it she saw warm skins reaching down she pulled a wolf skin from the pile and wrapped it around her, laying down she shivered but her sleep was interrupted as she heard voices.

"Hey, you were responsible for closing the doors " came an old man's voice. Heavy foot steps echoed around her. 

"I did..Whose that?" came a younger gruffer voice and the footsteps became running steps. She winced as large hands gripped her shoulder as they turned her onto her back.

"My god she's like ice, who'd do this." The man said lifting her up into strong broad arms as she slipped into sleep. "We have to warm her up, your bath, put her in your bath." the older man said as the younger carried her up several flights of stairs.

"Next time your carrying the woman." He said but just received a chuckle" you do realize she's out cold, hows she supposed to stay up in the water?" the older man looked at the younger." curb your urges Geralt" 

"as if I would take advantage of a woman in this condition Vesemir."He told him as they reached the large room. A divider separated a large tub to one side from a large bed on the other, steam rose from it showing it was still hot. 

Slipping out of his Armour he left on his under garments and slipped into the water, taking the now naked woman with him. He held her close as she cried out at the warm water that now enveloped her pale body, sending a shock-wave of warmth threw her. It was now he saw the scars that criss crossing her back, deep but yet like his own old. After ten minuets she became silent as her skin was now a light pink and the water also with her blood that now flowed. 

Standing up he gently wrapped her in a warm blanket and placed her down on the large bed together they set about cleaning and tending to her wounds.


	2. Welcome to Kaer Morhen

She woke warm, slightly pain free but still weak, so weak, so much so she couldn't move, but she had to try and groaned feeling the stab of pain that came of it.

"Best stay put" came a voice she turned her head but saw nothing but a blurred silhouette.

She tried again to sit up but fell back onto the pillow breathing hard as she grasped her shoulder, the pillows cradling her as she tried to see who had spoke. Her eyelids were like lead and she could not keep them open for long she was soon asleep again.

The next thing she heard was the voices again, distant at first but then drawing closer until like thunder they pounded in her head and she groaned. This time stayed laid down.

"Geralt, I knew you'd wake her." She heard one voice say followed by a gentle hand on her forehead. " Can you hear me Miss?" she nodded that was all she could do" well that's good, can you tell us your name" At those words she froze her eyes opened slowly to see now two men, both with white hair one older, the younger stood behind him his arms folded and a blank look on his face. She just stared at him right back in defiance.

"I guess she'll tell us in time." The older one said she turned her head away from them both " or not" the younger added. She looked back at him and frowned then groaned as pain came from her shoulder. " be a few days yet, you were lucky we came back, few more hours and you'd have been nothing but a frozen corpse." 

She shifted on the bed and sighed deeply as her stomach grumbled loudly and both men looked at each other. Rolling her eyes she pointed to a fruit bowl. Geralt tossed an apple to her which she caught in her good hand easily. Both men looked surprised at each other. "Hope you don't mind rabbit stew later?" The older man said and she shook her head as she bit into the apple. 

Once it was gone and so were the men she shifted on the bed the smell of the stew down below drifted up to her and she closed her eyes remembering when she had smelt it the first time. When she opened them again she saw two other men looking down at her and she picked up a knife that lay next to the bed holding it ready to defend herself if they should attack. 

She was however surprised to hear some one laughing as they walked over to the bed “ don't worry we're not in the habit of attacking half dead women, but...I would like to know your name.” He spoke softly to her reaching out his large hand encompassed her's as he took the knife from her's placing it back beside the bed. Now try as she might she could not think her mind screamed and revolted at her trying to remember. Her fingers pressed against her temples as she whimpered at the pain. Two callused hands took hold of hers moving them off her head.

“Don't push it, its fine, it'll come back in time.” She heard a gruff voice say. “Trust me I've had experience with amnesia.” She heard foot steps leaving the room and then silence, but for the crackling of the fire she heard and felt. After several hours in which she had dozed off to sleep once again. She wrapped a blanket around her half naked body and slowly sat up her side complained only a little and she was grateful for the potions she felt they must have given her while she was out cold. Hearing laughter again from below she swung her legs over the side of the bed. At first she hesitated not knowing if, when she stood up she'd end up face down on the floor. But stand up she did even if it was on shaky legs, slowly she took her first step moving towards an ornate door but as she passed an open window to a balcony she paused. Night she saw the moon and stars now she wondered just how long she'd been out of it. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard laughing once more from below her and she turned from the large window. Slowly she headed downward each step seem deeper than the last even though she knew they were exactly the same.

Soon she reached a door at the bottom of the stairs, she paused to gather her strength for a moment then grasping the handle. Opening it she entering a large kitchen area that to her relief was filled with food and a large fire but no people. Grasping the tables she moved to a second door glancing over at the fire she saw through the fire five people all sat around a table on the other side all talking. 

“Shes a strange one, tough too from what I can see” came the voice of the older man. “ scars some fresh others older, that arrow was wild hunt.” He turned to face a red haired woman sat next to the younger white haired man. She kept moving even though her body complained constantly now at the second she stepped into the larger room and made her way around clutching still at the blanket wrapped around her.

“Well look whose up?” came a younger mans voice from behind her. Turning she stumbled backwards feeling her self begin to fall but two arms quickly wrapped around her holding her as if suspended in the air. Opening her eyes that she'd closed she saw him the brown hair and brown eyes she knew so well, she knew Lambert. “Time you joined us.” He said pulling her up back onto her feet and walking her around to the table.


End file.
